Weapon of choice
by TabbyShhh
Summary: Tony’s developed an interesting kink. Gibbs is more than happy to oblige. Warning: Slash, kink, gun play


Gibbs could feel Tony's eyes on him

Gibbs could feel Tony's eyes on him. He wasn't sure when the younger man had gotten such a fascination with this, it had appeared slowly, but now whenever Gibbs did this Tony was there. Watching carefully but never making a comment or joining in.

Gibbs didn't change what he did just because Tony was watching. He carried on with the careful routine, as he always had, nevertheless always aware of Tony's eyes watching his hands as they moved through the seemingly mundane task.

He slid the magazine into his gun with a click, finally finished cleaning it. He didn't miss Tony's quick intake of breath but he didn't look up. He slipped the gun into the drawer where he kept it, locking it securely and tidying up the debris from the kitchen table before washing the oil from his hands.

"Want me to do yours?" He offered.

"Did it two days ago." Tony replied, sauntering over to Gibbs. "You can do me though." He grinned. Gibbs wasn't going to turn down an offer like that. Tony ground their hips together and Gibbs could tell immediately that the young man was already aroused. No, he wasn't sure when Tony had developed this particular kink, but it was something he was looking forward to exploiting.

It didn't take long to find an opportunity to test his theory. Tony had been out all day with Abby, doing God only knew what, but Gibbs knew his younger lover would drop by on his way home so he had plenty of time to set things up.

As predicted Tony stepped through the front door, swinging his car keys loosely in one hand.

"Gibbs?" He called, knowing the older man had to be around somewhere if the door was unlocked. Tony closed the door behind him and stepped forward, intending to go and hunt for Gibbs in the basement. He froze when he felt the muzzle of a gun held to the base of his spine, an arm came around his chest, holding him securely as the gun travelled up to rest at the base of his neck. Gibbs couldn't help the pride that coursed through his veins as he felt Tony's body stiffen, muscles held taught. He could practically hear Tony's mind running through the multitude of ways he knew to escape from a situation like this without getting shot.

"Keep quiet, DiNozzo." He murmured into Tony's ear, his lips brushing over his cheek.

"Boss?" Tony choked. "You trying to fucking give me a heart attack?" He demanded.

"What did I just say?" Gibbs growled, pressing the gun closer to Tony so the cold metal could be felt. Tony swallowed thickly. "Good boy." Gibbs almost smiled as Tony tensed at that. "Hands behind your back." Tony obeyed immediately and Gibbs secured them there with standard issue metal cuffs. He ran the muzzle of the gun down Tony's cheek, feeling the way the younger man shivered. Tony was hard now, Gibbs could practically smell his arousal, and triumph rose at knowing he'd been correct. "Upstairs." He pushed Tony and the younger man, usually so sure on his feet, stumbled a little. When they reached the bedroom Tony turned to say something to Gibbs, his eyes widening when he saw the gun still trained on him and Gibbs looking at him with the same cool gaze he usually gave to suspects.

"If I take those cuffs off for a second are you gong to behave?" Gibbs asked, eyes narrowing. Tony just nodded mutely. "Turn around." Tony obeyed and Gibbs removed the cuffs. "Take off your jacket and shirt." Tony did as he was told, turning to face Gibbs again. "On the bed." Tony opened his mouth to speak. "On the bed now, DiNozzo, you don't want to find out if this is loaded." Tony sprawled on his back on the bed quickly. "Arms up." Gibbs secured his arms to the headboard with the same standard issue handcuffs he'd used before. Keeping the gun trained on Tony with one hand he easily stripped the younger man of the rest of his clothing, shucking his own off quickly before training the gun on Tony once more.

Tony was rock hard, his erection pressing against his stomach. Gibbs smiled to himself, not letting Tony see. He crawled onto the bed, straddling the younger man's naked body, before stroking the gun down Tony's cheek again. Tony swallowed thickly, eyes never leaving Gibbs' face.

"Did you think I hadn't noticed you watching?" He asked softly. "Every time I've cleaned my gun for the past 3 months you've been there. And every time I'm done you drag me straight to the bedroom." He ran the gun along Tony's chest, pressing the cool sides against Tony's nipples, watching as they hardened and then flicking them with the muzzle. Tony arched up into the sensation. Gibbs ran the gun down further, circling Tony's navel with it and watching Tony shiver in response. He'd never seen Tony so silent in bed, the younger man usually kept up a constant chorus of moans and curses, pleading for, and describing in detail, what he wanted and how he felt. Gibbs could only assume he'd shocked the younger man speechless.

He moved his own body back against DiNozzo's, forcing the younger man to spread his legs, which Tony did willingly, he settled between them. He again slid the gun across Tony's cheek, this time not pausing until the muzzle nudged Tony's lips. The younger man swallowed thickly but opened his mouth as prompted. Gibbs couldn't even begin to explain the spike of pleasure that hit him watching Tony's tongue flick out to taste the gun while Gibbs slipped it cautiously between Tony's lips. The last thing he wanted to do was damage that precious mouth, he had plans for it later.

With the gun wet by Tony's eager mouth Gibbs ran it down Tony's body once again, this time pressing the cold side of it against Tony's over heated erection. Tony bucked up.

"Easy." Gibbs soothed, placing a hand on Tony's chest to ease him back down. He ran the tip of the gun over Tony's erection a few times, feeling Tony's breathing increase and seeing his cock pulse with arousal. He moved the gun back slightly, nudging behind Tony's balls with it. Tony sucked in a breath through his teeth, his legs falling open wider. Gibbs knew what Tony wanted, knew it seemed like a good idea through his lust induced haze but there was no way he was going to fuck Tony with the muzzle of the gun. Gibbs was prepared to play along with this but he was not willing to hurt Tony at all. He settled for running the gun along Tony's cock a few times before pressing the muzzle where Tony wanted it, the blunt end nudging his hole.

"I could fuck you with this right now, couldn't I?" He rasped, lust at seeing Tony stretched so helplessly in front of him preventing his voice being as strong as he would have liked. "You're such a slut you'd love it. You'd beg for more."

"Gibbs." Tony gasped.

"But I'm not going to." He moved the gun back up to nudge against Tony's balls once more before moving it to Tony's shaft and pressing the muzzle against the head before running it down the shaft firmly, Tony arching up against it again. He did it once more, this time running the muzzle up Tony's shaft before pausing at the head. He gave Tony a wicked grin before removing the safety and watching as Tony stiffened. Gibbs finger tightened on the trigger and Tony's breath came in quick short bursts. He pulled the trigger, watching as Tony's eyes widened comically and he came, the audible click from the empty magazine echoing around them as Tony came silently. Gibbs put the gun down immediately, releasing Tony's hands and pulling him into a tight embrace, feeling Tony tuck his face into the crook of Gibbs shoulder.

"Guns, DiNozzo?" He asked. "What the fuck?"

"I know." Tony groaned.

"If you're going to start getting hard every time someone points a gun at you it might be time to consider a new career."

"It's not just anyone." Tony defended. "Watching McGee handle his weapon doesn't make me hot."

"It better not." Gibbs growled, inordinately pleased with the fact that Tony's kink was specific to him. He kissed Tony, imagining he could taste the gun on his lips but knowing he couldn't really. "Don't even think of falling asleep." He warned as Tony snuggled closer. "That was fucking amazing, I'm not nearly done with you yet."

"I'm always up for a second round." Tony grinned, stretching out invitingly.

Gibbs couldn't wait for Tony to develop some more kinks.


End file.
